nwn2_realms_of_trinityfandomcom-20200214-history
Hexblade
Description Combining the dynamic powers of martial prowess and arcane might, the hexblade presents a deadly challenge to opponents unused to such a foe. The hexblade balances talents in combat and arcane spellcasting. Though a capable melee combatant, the hexblade relies on opportunistic use of her spells and special abilities to augment this role in the group. A hexblade with the proper skill selection can make a fine leader for a group comfortable with her style. Hexblade spellcasting is based on Charisma. Hexblade is a base class. It will be unable to qualify for prestige classes that expect a certain arcane level or caster level. It will qualify for Dragon Disciple and Arcane Archer. Alignment restrictions: Any non-good. Class Features Hit die : d10 Base Attack Bonus progression : High Saving Throws : High = Fortitude, Will Low = Reflex Proficiencies : Weapons: Simple and Martial Armor: All armor and Shields (except tower shields) Skill Points : 2 + Int modifier per level, x4 at first level. Class Skills : Bluff, Craft Alchemy, Craft Armor, Craft Weapon, Diplomacy, Intimidate, Lore, Parry, Spellcraft, Taunt, and Tumble. Hexblade Ability & Spell progression Spellcasting Hexblade spellcasting is based on Charisma. 5 Spells are known at each level and are spontaneously cast. A hexblades caster level is equal to hexblade level - 3 (this can be brought up to her total hit dice using the feat Practiced Spellcaster). Level 1 spells: Augment Familiar, Entropic Shield, Expeditious Retreat, Identify, and Protection from Alignment Level 2 spells: Glitterdust, Invisibility, Eagle's Splendor, Mirror Image, and See Invisibility Level 3 spells: Slow, Greater Magic Weapon, Hound of Doom, Protection from Energy, and Vampiric Touch Level 4 spells: Enervation, Greater Invisibility, Polymorph Self (War Troll), Remove Curse, and Shadow Form Abilities Armored Caster: As a martial arcane caster using spell-like abilities, the hexblade does not suffer from arcane spell failure, her spells cannot be interrupted, her spells bypass spell resistance, and she cannot use metamagics. Hexblade's Curse: Once per day, a hexblade can unleash a curse upon a foe as an instant action. The target of a hexblade's curse takes a -2 penalty on attacks, saves, skill checks, and armor class rolls for 1 hour. A successful Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 hexblade's class level + hexblade's Cha modifier) negates the effect and does not consume a use of the curse. At every odd level after 1st a hexblade gains the ability to use her curse one additional time per day. Multiple hexblade's curses do not stack and can be removed with a Remove Curse spell. Demoralize Opponent - Hexblade can try to intimidate your opponent and demoralize them. Failure to make a Will save (DC equal to d20 + your Intimidate skill) causes the enemy to suffer a 2 point penalty to attack rolls, saving throws, and skill checks. This ability does not affect those immune to fear. Arcane Resistance: At 2nd level, a hexblade gains a bonus equal to her base Charisma bonus (minimum +1) on saving throws. This bonus can not exceed a hexblades level and does not stack with Dark Blessing or Dark One's Own Luck. Mettle: At 3rd level and higher, a hexblade can resist magical and unusual attacks with great willpower and gains a +4 bonus on Fort and Will saving throws. This bonus is only applied if at least half the hit dice are Hexblade levels. Dark Companion: In combat, a dark companion functions like a floating hex that you place upon your foes. By weakening the defenses of enemies, your dark companion makes your spells and attacks (and those of your allies) more powerful. Any enemy within 20' of you takes a -2 penalty on its saves and to its AC. This penalty stacks with the hexblades curse abilities. Greater Hexblade's Curse: When a hexblade attains 7th level, the penalty on attacks, saves, skill checks, and armor class rolls incurred by a target of the hexblade's curse becomes -4 instead of -2. Aura of Unluck: Once per day, a hexblade of 12th level or higher can create a baleful aura of misfortune. Any melee or ranged attack made against the hexblade while this aura of unluck is active has a 20% miss chance (similar to the effect of concealment). The aura lasts for a number of rounds equal to 4 + the hexblade's Charisma bonus (if any). At 16th level and every four levels after that (20th, 24th, and 28th) the hexblade gains an additional use of the aura. Dire Hexblade's Curse: When a hexblade attains 19th level, the penalty on attacks, saves, skill checks, and armor class rolls incurred by a target of the hexblade's curse becomes -6 instead of -4. Available Feats * Curse of Lethargy: You curse the target and any enemies within 30' with the Slow spell for the duration of your curse effect instead of your normal curse effect. A Will save negates. * Curse of Silence: You curse the target and any enemies within 30' with the Silence spell for the duration of your curse effect instead of your normal curse effect. A Will save negates. * Rhyme of Misfortune - Your hexblade level stacks with your bard level to determine the effects of the Curse Song feat. * Ability Focus (Hexblade's Curse) * Extra Hexblade Curse I-III (+3 uses/day each) * Extra Aura of Unluck (+3 uses/day) * Practiced Caster (Hexblade) * Minor Shapeshift (Hexblade) * Arcane Strike * Lingering Curse (2 min duration) * Lingering Aura (double duration) * Boon of the Unlucky - You may trade aura of unluck uses for Curse uses. * Epic Hexblade's Curse (-8 to stats, requires Hexblade 26) * Epic Misfortune - Your curse now affects other hostile targets within 20' of the original target. * Epic Improved Aura of Unluck - You now gain 50% concealment when using Aura of Unluck External resources *Hexblade « Classes | NWN2DB *Hexblade - Kaedrin's NWN2 Custom Content Category:Classes Category:Base Classes